Suguri
Suguri is the Main Protagonist of the Doujin Game of the same name. Possible Opponents *Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project) *TERMINATOR (Eponymous Series) *X (MEGAMAN X) *Fulgore (KILLEE INSTINCT 2013) *The Mighty Atom (ASTRO BOY) *Vivit (Seihou Project) *Genos (ONE PUNCH PUNCH) *Mettaton (UNDERTALE) *Catherine Kyohbashi (ARCANA HEART) *Nu-13 (BlazBlue) *Justice (GUILTY GEAR) *Vatista (Under Night IN-BIRTH) *Raiden (METAL GEAR) *Triborg (MORTAL KOMBAT XL) *Eva (WALL-E) *Genesect (Pokémon) *Robo-Fortune (SKULLGIRLS) *Machinedramon (DIGIMON) *(GGO) Kirito (SWORD ART ONLINE) *Any of the four major Goddesses (NEPTUNIA) *Phase 4 (DEAD OR ALIVE) *Ultron (MARVEL) *Alisa Bosconovitch (TEKKEN) *Cyborg (DC COMICS) *Robo (CHRONO TRIGGER) *Nikola Tesla (Fate/GRAND ORDER/Nasuverse) *XJ9/Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Tekkaman Blade (Eponymous Series) *Cyberman (DOCTOR WHO) *Peridot (STEVEN UNIVERSE) *Chiro (SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Id (XENOGEARS) *Metabee (MEDAROT/MEDABOTS) WIP Complete Fights *DBx SEASON II: Tri-Borg vs Suguri (Complete) VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Suguri is the Titular Character, and one of two titular protagonists of her series (The other Titular Protagonist being Sora (Not to be confused with Sora of KINGDOM HEARTS.).) She has defended Earth for at least 10,000 years. When she was only 15 years old her father, a scientist of Project One, among others, transformed her into an altered human. Her lifespan prolonged dramatically, her already considerable powers increased much more and her eye color turned to red. Despite her kindness, Suguri is a fearless defender in the face of those who would do harm to her friends and the environment. She typically uses Beam Rifles, and Beamswords. In actuality, it's possible she can wield any weapon given her experience in combat and swiftness. Short and easily annoyed when others bring attention to that fact, Suguri's youthful looks and vitality betray her old age, making her a powerful force to be reckoned with. Powers & Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Suguri Origin: orange_juice (Verse) Age: Unknown, at least 10,000 years old (Appears 15, but was physically augmented.). Gender: Female Classification: Human, Weaponmaster, Hero, Title Character, Super Soldier of sorts Powers & Abilities: [http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Superhuman_Physical_Characteristics Superhuman Speed, Strength, Durability], True Flight, Can survive in Space, and Underwater, Weapon Mastery (It's possible she can wield just about any weapon throughout her 10,000+ yr. life.), Energy Manipulation via Accel Burst, Overtime Power Increase (Since the augmentation, she has since become more and more powerful overtime.), Danmaku, Danmaku Resistance (Even when reaching Max Heat, Suguri can still use Accelerator for an indefinete amount of time.), Attack Potency: At least Moon Level (Defeated Hime, who is guessed to have gone through the same treatment as Suguri based on her Red Eyes, and is possible she is as strong as her since her powers have only gotten better over 10,000 years, exactly like Suguri. Has also traded blows with Sora, and annihilated a Kamikaze Shifu while he was attempting to crash into earth with a Giant Energy Beam.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Flight Speeds (Has travelled across many parts of Earth inbetween an 1 hr. avg.), Subrelativistic w/ Acceleration (She can use her Acceleration abilities as much as she wants to absorb energy from bullets, and increase her skills, and not tire. She used this to a high extent as she went from space to Earth in such speeds.), Subrelativistic reactions (Has dodged many Danmaku patterns.) Lifting Strength Unknown Striking Strength: At least Class XJ (Defeated and befriended Hime (Who is mentioned to have the same youthfulness as Suguri despite them being the same age.), and destroyed a Spacecraft piloted by a suicidal Shifu with a beam big enough to destroy a Moon (What the spacecraft is around the size of.). Her power only got stronger after the events of SUGURI.) Durability: Initially Large Country Level, now Unknown, but getting stronger. (Even without Acceleration Charging, Suguri can take a lot of bullets as well as a wave of Giant missiles and somehow survive.) Stamina: Has continuously gotten higher throughout her 10,000 yr. Life. Range: Close Range with Energy Blades, Dozens of meters with blasters, MUCH farther with Accel Beams. Standard Equipment: Blasters, Energy Blades, Energy Arrows, her clothes. Intelligence: Wise beyond her years; has seen 100's of generations of War, is an expert strategist in combat, can potentially wield any weapon Masterfully Weaknesses: Doesn't like being called little, or being judged by her hair color, A bit too serious about her mission sometimes. Feats: *Used her Acceleration ability to go at least 1% SoL or more. *Waltzed with Hime as they fought and won against her as well. *Destroyed Shifu while he was trying to destroy Earth in a jealous rage. *STILL looks young at 10,000+ yrs. old. *Traded blows with Sora *Convinced Sora she did some real good and became friends as a result. *To put it straight, she saved the world Nigh-Effortlessly. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Robot Category:Artificial Human Category:Doujin Character Category:Swordmaster Category:Hero Category:Older than they appear Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants who can fly Category:Protagonist